Super Spies Meet the Southern Spies
by Parent12D
Summary: The super spies meet the partners of Robert's spy team for the first time, as both teams find out a dictator associated with the Anti-Federates is planning on triggering WWIII, and the spies have to stop him before it starts. Subplot wise, Wade, leader of Robert's team shows bitter taste for Clover and they start to argue at one point. Rated T for war themes and contents present.


**Alright readers, after the significant disappointment of the previous story I did 'Soccer Injury in the Legs', I have come up with a brand new and much better story for this series!**

 **Now for a few notices; first of all, this story is basically to make up for the poor disappointment that was present in the story mentioned above, this story is longer and has more of a story to it.**

 **Now for the summary, here's how it goes; the super spies of WOOHP meet the two spies that are on Robert's team for the first time as the two teams work together to investigate in Charleston SC, at the WOOHP Database Facility about the presences of a mole hacking into the military database to gain possession of weapons of mass destruction, revealing to be working for a former dictator who is Anti-Confederate and is planning on starting WWIII on the US, and plans to start at the White House in Washington DC. Now the spies must put a stop to his plan before the war starts. As for the sub-plot, one of the new spies Wade doesn't like Clover much, finding her to be distasteful, causing problems between the two and eventually they end up starting to fight as a result.**

 **Another thing, Robert and his partners Wade and Nathan are characters that belong to Boris Yeltsin, so I don't own either of those two characters at all. Just so you know.**

 **One last thing, the ending to this story will end up foreshadowing the plot to the story after this one, just a heads up so it's not a surprise.**

 **Well I don't feel like wasting anymore time, so let's just start the story now. Will WWIII be prevented, and will Wade and Clover make peace between each other? Read and find out now!**

 **Disclaimer: Andrew and Chaosky are owned by me, and Robert, Wade and Nathan are owned by Boris Yeltsin (as mentioned above). All other characters belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

In an unfamiliar house that was located in Beverly Hills, we are focusing on the man named Robert, Clover's boyfriend, as he was just waking up, getting ready for the day as he was eating breakfast and drinking coffee. Looking around his house, you can see how many pictures were taken of him and Clover together, and some of them were of him and his two partners of WOOHP. He was thinking about planning a picnic with his partners, but he wanted to get ready for the day first. After he ate breakfast, he put his plate in the sink and was sipping his coffee as he was planning to head to his room.

Before he went to his room, the phone started ringing. Wondering who'd it could be at this time of the morning; Robert went right ahead and picked up the phone.

"Hello? This is Robert speaking," He said.

A voice was heard on the other line. It was revealed to be Jerry.

"Oh hello Jerry," Robert perked. "How ya doin this fine morning?"

More chattering on the other line was heard.

"Oh me," Robert spoke. "I just woke up recently. I ate breakfast and I was bout to get changed up when y'all called me."

Chatter was still heard on the other line.

"So what's up," Robert asked. "Watcha need from me today?"

Jerry explained something on the other line, which got Robert all surprised, shocked and hyped.

"Oh, okay. Alright. Ya want me to do what?" Robert was surprised. "Are ya serious Jerry? Me and mah partners Wade and Nathan are gonna be workin' wit _them?"_

Jerry explained it all on the other line as Robert then said.

"Right, I'll call em and let them know that that's gonna be happenin' today," Robert said. "Right, thanks for the call and the heads up Jerry!"

Jerry gave his last words on the other line before Robert then said.

"Alrighty, see ya soon Jerry," Robert said his last words. "Bye bye."

The call then ended as Robert had a big smile on his face, meaning something exciting was going to happen. Wasting no time, Robert went and dialed Wade's phone number and waited for him to pick up, assuming Nathan was with him. Once the phone picked up, Wade spoke on the other line.

"Hello? Who is this speakin?" Wade said in a strong southern accent as Nathan was in fact, with him as Robert then said.

"Ey Wade, it's Robert," Robert got straight to the point. "Listen bud, I got some big news. Here's how it goes."

Robert then explained to Wade exactly what was going to happen today according to what Jerry said to him as we now switch over to a new scene to check up on the super spies…

* * *

 **MEANWHILE…**

At the house that belongs to the super spies, we see the gang in the house relaxing and such, as Andrew was relaxing with Alex and Chaosky was relaxing with Sam. Clover on the other hand, had nothing to relax about, as she was trying to call a certain someone on the phone but wasn't getting a response.

"UGH!" Clover grunted.

"What's the matter Clover?" Andrew asked in curiosity.

"Oh it's just that I'm trying to contact my awesome boyfriend," Clover explained. "But he's not answering!"

"Do you think he's doing something?" Chaosky asked.

"How should I know," Clover shouted in exaggeration.

"Keep in mind Clover that Robert is a WOOHP agent too like the rest of us," Sam pointed out. "Albeit a lower ranked spy than us."

"I suppose your right," Clover sighed in defeated. "He's probably doing something with his partners."

"Hey now that I think of it," Alex just thought of something. "Who are Robert's partners anyway?"

"That's what I want to know too babe," Andrew said. "I never seen or met his partners for WOOHP."

"I don't care right now," Clover was acting like a drama queen. "I wanna speak to my Robby Poo!"

"Okay putting Clover's drama queen act aside, I think we should plan something to meet Robert's partners at some point," Sam exclaimed.

"But how will that happen?" Alex asked.

"Better question, how will we end up meeting Robert's partners anyway?" Chaosky questioned afterwards.

Before she could say anything, a trapdoor appeared and the five spies were launched into it when the couch launched them into the trapdoor, as the spies were now being transported to WOOHP.

"Let's see what Jerry wants from us first!" Andrew exclaimed.

"That's what I was about to say!" Sam yelled afterwards as the five spies were then transported straight to WOOHP…

* * *

Once the super spies landed right into WOOHP, Jerry was instantly there to greet them.

"Ah super spies, perfect timing as usual I see," Jerry greeted them.

"Yes," Andrew said. "So what's going on? What's our mission this time?"

"I'm glad you asked," Jerry started. "You super spies are being given a special mission this time."

"A SPECIAL MISSION?!" All five of them asked in surprise.

"Yes, but that's not all," Jerry continued. "You'll be working this time with this other WOOHP team from the Deep South, or should I say, located in the South Carolina border."

The super spies were bewildered as Jerry then said.

"Oh and here they are now," He spoke. "Your temporary teammates for this mission are here already."

The spies turned their attention to the three spies who came in. One of the spies was revealed to be none other than Robert. The super spies were shocked by this.

"Hey guys," Robert greeted the five of them.

Clover on the other hand was just thrilled to see her boyfriend.

"ROBBY POO!" Clover ran up and gave him a hug, which he gratefully returned.

"Hey baby gal," Robert rubbed Clover's back as the other four approached them. They saw two more spies with Robert. Both were the same height as Robert and both of them had tan skin. One of them however had dark hair and green eyes, and the other had dark eyes and blonde hair. Robert remembered their presence and broke out of the hug he had with Clover.

"Oh yah," Robert then said. "Guys, these are mah team mates."

He pointed to the spy with the dark hair and green eyes and then said.

"This happens to be Nathan, the second in command for mah team," He then pointed to the spy with the dark eyes and blonde hair. "And this is Wade, he's our leader and the one in charge of everythin'."

He then told both of his partners.

"Guys, these are mah friends from school, Andrew, Chaosky, Sam, and Alex."

The four spies greeted the two spies when Nathan then asked Andrew.

"Are ya really the Andrew that Bobby's been braggin' bout?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Andrew asked.

"Andi, I have so much respect for yer courageous actions and yer nice personality," Nathan saluted him. "The only person I see ya second to is Bobby 'imself."

"I see," Andrew rubbed his chin in amusement. "I'm flattered thanks."

"Yer welcome." Nathan spoke in a southern accent just like his team mates.

It was then Wade noticed Clover and having gained a disgusted look on his face, he then spoke.

"Hey, who's the dumb blonde over there?" He asked while speaking with a southern drawl, which got Clover offended and was about to lash out at him when Robert then jumped in.

"Oh yah, boys, this is Clover Ewing, she's mah beautiful galfriend." Robert said with such amusement making Clover blush as Wade was about to say something when Jerry then spoke.

"Ahem, I hate to interrupt your introductions, but I'd like to get to your special mission."

"That's right," Andrew wondered. "What is our mission anyway Mr. Jerry?"

"Let's get down to business then," Jerry immediately got straight to the point. "There have been weird things going on at the WOOHP Facility located in Charleston, SC. We suspect that one of our so-called WOOHP agents is actually a mole working for another organization planning on doing something to harm the planet."

"Who is this mole," Andrew asked.

"And what is he planning?" Alex asked afterwards.

"We aren't certain, but we know some rumors that this mole is trying to gain access to the military database or something like that."

"So what's the mission this time Jerry?" Chaosky asked.

"Simple, you spies are to head to the WOOHP Facility in Charleston and investigate and find out more information about what this mole is planning and who he's working for." Jerry explained.

"Got it Jer," Sam then asked. "Now what about our gadgets?"

"Well here are the gadgets that all of you will be using for this mission," Jerry showed them the five gadgets and then explained. "For this mission you'll be using the Lasso Protractor, the Turbo Booster Turbo Boots, the Super Protection Sunglasses, the Radioactive Mood Ring, and lastly, the Laser Lip balm."

"Yippee," Clover jumped with glee at the use of the lip balm.

"Now are there any questions?" He asked them after the spies grabbed their respective gadgets.

It was then Clover commented.

"I'm just happy that I'd get to be with my wonderful Robby Poo," She hugged him once again.

Wade gave her the death glare as Nathan then asked.

"Oh, oh, can I call ya Robby Poo too, Bobby?"

"Don't even Nathan," Robert deadpanned.

Taking that there were no questions, Jerry said.

"Very well, on your way now spies, and good luck,"

He then activated a trap door as the spies fell right through it as Jerry waved bye to them as we move on to another scene…

* * *

 **IN THE SKIES ABOVE CHARLESTON, SC:**

The eight spies were riding in a black WOOHP plane over Charleston South Carolina. When they were right above the WOOHP Facility, the spies decided to jump.

"Okay guys, time to activate our Turbo Booster Turbo Boots," Sam stated.

"Got it," Andrew activated his boots as did the others.

They then jumped off the plane and started soaring with the boots activated as they were heading for the facility they were heading too.

"Wow! I never thought flying with turbo boots could be this much fun," Alex shouted.

"I know how you feel babe," Andrew agreed. "This is exciting!"

"Look, there's the facility!" Chaosky pointed to the building.

"Alright spies, time to descend!" Sam shouted.

The spies then descended until they were in front of the building…

* * *

Once they were on the ground and they landed safely, they were in front of the building.

"That was fun wasn't it y'all," Nathan asked.

"I suppose so," Sam stated.

"I'll say. I thought that was totally a fashionable flight," Clover commented which got Wade to give her a dirty look, which she was oblivious to at the moment.

"Now guys," Robert said. "We gotta git into this building."

"But how will we do that," Andrew asked.

"Stand back guys, let me take care of this," Clover stepped up and got out her lip balm and fired the laser at the locked, melting it off as she then kicked the door opened with force, dusting her hands off afterwards.

"There, taken care of," Clover as Robert was admiring her beauty and her kickbutt attitude. "Let's go, we got a building to investigate."

"HALT," Wade shouted, getting everyone to stop. "Who put ya in charge missy?"

"Well who the hell is supposed to be the leader then," Clover spat.

"I am," Wade snapped. "I'm the one in charge missy dumb blonde gal, so ya will not give the orders and ya will do what I say, got it missy loud mouth?"

He then turned around and was about to enter the building when Clover retorted.

"Whateva Mr. Leader," Clover snorted and rolled her eyes.

This got Wade to turn around and face her.

"Scuse me," He asked while approaching her. "Ya do not tell me to whateva that blondie!"

"Why should I do what you say," Clover retorted. "I do what I want to."

"Cause I'm in charge," Wade snapped. "And if it were up to me, I'd kick ya out of this mission right now!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Ah, I would, so why don't ya crawl back into y'all hole in the salon or somethin' ya girly girl."

"Hmph, coming from someone who claims themselves as a southern wannabe."

"Shopaholic!"

"Dirt bag!"

"Mall rat!"

"Corn eater!"

"Fashion obsessed mutt!"

"Grass eater!"

"Dirty Ho!"

 **"THAT'S IT! IT'S ON!"** Clover screamed angrily.

 **"BRING IT GIRLFRIEND!"**

They were about to fight when Robert got in between them.

"GUYS, STOP IT! ENOUGH," Robert shouted. "I don't want mah girlfriend to git hurt over a childish and pointless argument!"

Wade decided to lash out at Robert now.

"You know Robert that's what's wrong with you. Yer pathetic at times," He started. "Ya had to git yerself a mall rat valley gal as a galfriend didn't ya!"

"Oh god, not this again," Robert facepalmed.

"I mean look at ya, yer a strong grown man," Wade started. "Ya got yerself such a big yankey gal for a galfriend! Y'all should be datin' a southerner instead."

"I told ya for the thousandth time Wade," Robert protested. "I love Clover and she loves me! I love her valley gal accent and her beautiful hair style, her overly done fashion style, and her personality, and she's got such a bee-you-ti-ful temper that amuses me so."

"Oh give mah a break Mr. Yankey lover." Wade rolled his eyes as the argument continued for a few moments when Andrew couldn't take it any longer.

"Guys guys, enough with the pointless argument!" Andrew got their attention. "This is getting us no where! We have more important matters to attend to!"

"Like finding out who this mole is!" Alex finished for him.

"I gree wit Andy," Nathan commented.

"He's right, now will ya two not fight no more," Robert as they turned around and made a hmph sound as they entered the building, as Andrew then said.

"And besides, while you were arguing, I managed to find out what this mole is looking for from the military database to be precise." Andrew said.

"What did you find out babe," Alex asked.

"I found out that this mole is not a WOOHP agent, but an associate who works for some leader of another organization," Andrew continued. "And according to the information, this mole wants to gain access to the weapons of mass destruction being held by the military."

"So they could use them to bring war upon us," Alex concluded.

"Exactly babe, and that's why we need to find this mole before something bad happens." Andrew said.

"Ya know," Nathan commented. "I sometimes wish you were our team captain Andrew."

"What!?"

"I mean I feel like yer better than havin' Wade as our captain at times."

"I heard that," Wade was offended as Andrew looked flattered.

"I'm flattered really, thanks for the compliments," Andrew said. "But I'm afraid I belong with my teammates. I belong with my girlfriend Alex."

Alex was standing right beside him to show how happy they were as Nathan frowned.

"I understand…" He said so glumly.

"But hey, we can still be friends though," Andrew reassured him.

"I'd love that," Nathan said. "Thank ya Andy."

"You're welcome." Andrew said.

"Hey guys, don't look now," Sam got their attention. "But I think I found out where our mole is hiding."

Sam pointed to footprints leading to the room just up ahead.

"He's in the room just over there!" Andrew pointed.

"Then let's go!" Wade shouted as the group of spies headed straight for the room the mole was in…

* * *

When the spies got to the room, the mole was revealed to be a short young man who looked like he was an associate of an organization whose dream is to bring war to the US. The mole then turned around and saw the spies.

"Oh my, looks like we have intruders!" The mole commented.

"Give it up, we got you know mole!" Andrew shouted.

"Oh yeah," The mole then spoke through a walkie talkie. "Hey boss, the spies are here! Should we capture them!?"

"Yes," The boss said sinisterly as he snickered as a result.

"You hear that, my boss wants you eight spies captured!" The mole said.

"And how will you do that if I may ask little mole?" Chaosky asked while grinning.

"Like this," The mole pressed a button on a remote which activated a net trap and it captured the eight spies and they were unable to escape.

"Crap," Andrew cussed.

"Now to bring you dweebs to my boss to get to know him," The mole went and dragged the net with the spies in it.

"Andrew, what's going to happen?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, but we better expect the worse," Andrew state.

"Oh Andrew," Alex was scared. "I love you."

"I love you too baby, just stay calm."

"Okay."

The mole then headed for the place his boss was waiting for them in…

* * *

In an underground location underneath Charleston, we see the eight spies tied up by ropes as they were now confronting the boss of the mole, who looked like a dictator, judging by his uniform and his hat.

"Welcome to my lair little fools," The dictator welcomed them sinisterly.

"Who the hell are you?" Andrew asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself squirt," The dictator started. "I happen to go by the name Frederick Robinson, and I see you met my associate Mikey, the 'mole' I presume."

"Yeah so what are you planning on doing with the military database!?" Chaosky demanded.

"I'll explained," Frederick started. "I happen to be a former dictator from an army that once existed, that is until the country of the United States caused them to disband…"

"So what group are you from anyway?" Andrew questioned.

"I happen to come from the group known as the Anti-Confederates, and we happen to be against the Confederates; the ones who foiled our plans of making the country a completely different place."

"What, ya against the Confederates," Wade questioned. "Why would ya be against the Confederates? Without em, our country would be a wasteland!"

"I see you happen to be in favor of the Confederates huh?"

"Ya got that right bub!" Wade snorted.

"Wait since when were you in favor of the Confederates," Andrew sounded shocked.

"Always," Wade confessed. "To prove it to ya, I happen to have Confederate flags placed throughout the entire house that me and mah teammate Nathan are stayin' while Robert is stayin' in Beverly Hills wit you guys."

"I see, interesting." Andrew was amused.

"SILENCE!" The former dictator wasn't amused. "I don't care if the lot of you are Confederates, soon this country will be completely trashed once I am done with it!"

"What are you planning?" Chaosky demanded.

"Simple, by gaining the access to the weapons of mass destruction, thanks to my lackey's use of hacking into the military database, I am now capable of using said weapons to declare World War III on the United States and make the country pay for what they did to the Anti-Confederates, and no one will stop me!" Frederick then laughed sinisterly along with his associate.

"You won't get away with this," Andrew sneered.

"I beg to differ; with you dweebs tied up like that you aren't going anywhere! I'm leaving you spies to hang around for awhile. Now if you'll excuse me, I got a war to start, and it'll start by bombing the White House in Washington DC."

"Not DC!" Chaosky panicked.

"Afraid so squirt, I bid you farewell fools," Frederick then faced his associate. "Come Mikey, time to gather the troops up to start WWIII! TO THE CHOPPER!"

"Got it boss!" Mikey saluted him as they then headed for the chopper and the dictator got ready to alert the troops in his army to start planning the attacks on the White House and to start the third World War…

* * *

Once they were gone, the spies had to break free.

"Guys, we got to git outta here!" Wade stated.

"But how," Alex asked. "We're all tied up here!"

"What I wouldn't do for a little lip balm makeup right about now," Clover complained.

"That's it, Clover use your laser lip balm to break us out of here!" Andrew stated.

Clover then nodded as she got out her lip balm and zapped the laser, which snapped the rope they were tied to and they then broke free.

"We're free!" Andrew and Alex cheered.

"Yes, I came to your rescue once again," Clover dusted her hands off again.

"Babe, you are a real lifesavah," Robert complimented as Wade turned around and made a huffing noise, still not trusting the blonde girl.

"Okay guys, we gotta head to Washington DC fast before they blow up the White House and before WWIII begins!" Sam stated.

"But how," Alex questioned.

"Let's take this jet plane that was left behind," Chaosky pointed to said jet plane that had a missile launcher to fire at incoming enemies in the sky. "This'll work perfectly for us."

"Great job Chaosky," Sam said. "Let's rock!"

"I'm drivin'!" Wade stated.

"Go ahead!"

With no time to spare, the spies then took the jet plane and ended up zipping off and headed to DC in the blink of an eye…

* * *

 **NEAR THE WHITE HOUSE IN WASHINGTON DC:**

A group of air fighter planes and one big chopper, consisting of the group the Anti-Confederates, was closing in to the White House.

"Sir, we are approaching the White House as we speak," One of the soldiers explained.

"Excellent," Frederick grinned. "Soon this war will start."

"Hey boss," Mikey got his attention. "Don't look now, but it looks like those spies want to stop us!"

He pointed to the jet plane that had the eight spies in it, causing Frederick to snarl.

"Those twits," He then spoke into an intercom. "ATTENTION TROOPS! ABORT THE INVASION OF THE WHITE! THE JET PLANE BEHIND US MUST BE TAKEN DOWN! **FULL FROTTLE ASSAULT AGAINST THE TWITS! ATTACK!"**

All the air fighting planes headed for the spies at top speed.

"I'm going to the white house to deal with this in the meantime…" Frederick said as he slowly approached the White House while this was going on.

The eight spies saw the air fighters heading for them.

"Oh great, now we have enemy planes to take out." Wade complained.

"It's PARTY TIME," Chaosky whooped. "TIME TO ROCK AND ROLL!"

Wade then fired the missile launcher and aimed it towards the air fighters that were heading for them. One by one, each of the planes were taken out, causing the pilots to surrender in defeat as a result. This went on for a few minutes until all the air fighter planes were destroyed.

"Now let's get that dictator and stop WWIII from happening…" Andrew said.

"Ya got it."

They then headed for the White House where the dictator was making his move.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the front of the White House, we see a bunch of tanks and soldiers holding guns that all belonged to the Anti-Confederates surrounding the house as the dictator came out of the chopper with his associate and got out a speakerphone.

 **"ATTENTION MR. PRESIDENT OF THIS WORTHLESS COUNTRY, THIS IS YOUR SOON TO BE NEW RULER SPEAKING!"** Frederick spoke through the phone as the president saw the dictator and looked completely terrified of the fact he was going to be bombed and such. **"YOU ONLY GET ONE AND ONLY ONE CHANCE FOR ME TO SPARE YOUR LIVE, JUST FOLLOW MY COMMANDS! HAND OVER THE US CONSTITUTION AND REWRITE IT TO MAKE THIS COUNTRY UNDER THE ANTI-CONFEDERATION'S CONTROL, OR ELSE WE'LL BE FORCED TO BOMB AND NUKE YOU AND YOUR PRECIOUS WHITE HOUSE DOWN TO SMITHEREENS!"**

 **"YEAH, AND THEN WORLD WAR III WILL BEGIN!"** Mikey screamed afterwards.

"NOT IF WE CAN HELP IT!"

Frederick turned and saw it was Andrew who shouted that as he was accompanied by the other spies.

"You!" Frederick said so coldly and bitterly. "GET THEM!"

The soldiers and the tanks decided to take down the spies that were standing in their way. The spies instantly activated their jet booster jet boots and soared around all over the place as they used their gadgets to take out the bad guys. One by one, each soldier was taken out and every tank was destroyed. Alex had decided on using her Radioactive Mood Ring on one of the tanks.

"Okay, I hope your tank loves a little taste of some Radioactive Mood Ring!" Alex then activated her ring which then launched out some radioactive energy, or in this cause, green slime which caused the tank to explode on contact, causing the rider to surrender in the process.

"Bullseye!"

Meanwhile, Wade was doing a good job combat wise until a soldier caught him off guard, rendering him helpless as the soldier was about to fire at him.

"Say your prayers you little runt."

"No one calls me runt," Wade groaned but couldn't fight back. Clover, having been in the right place in the right time saw this and then took action. She activated her Super Protection Sunglasses and boosted towards Wade, grabbing him out of reach before the soldier could open fire on him.

"Grrrrrrr…" The soldier growled. Andrew did the honor and jump kick the soldier, knocking him out unconscious.

When Clover put Wade down, he was shocked and had mixed emotions to say the least.

"Why… Why'd you save me?" He questioned.

"Look dude, I might come off as being harsh and all about fashion and crap, but I'm by no means coldhearted and careless." Clover confessed.

It was then Wade started misjudging his opinion on Clover at first.

"Well, thanks," Wade thanked her hesitantly.

"You're welcome."

By this point, all the soldiers, tanks and air fighter ships have been destroyed, causing Frederick to retreat.

"Another day you meddling fools," Frederick was about to make his getaway. "You haven't seen the last of me! I will return!"

"Not if I can help it," Andrew had the Lasso Protractor on hand. "Time for me to try this baby out."

He held it like a gun and before Frederick and Mikey could escape, the lasso was fired and ended up tying them up, preventing them from escaping.

"Good job Andrew," Alex praised her wonderful boyfriend.

"Thanks babe," Andrew blushed before turning his attention to the two bad guys. "Anyway, we are turning you twerps in!"

"I'll take them if you don't mind," A voice said as said voice was revealed to be none other than Jerry.

"Jerry," Andrew was shocked as were the others, as two buffed up WOOHP guards came and took the two bad guys away to prison.

"That's right, and I must congratulate you spies for a job well done." Jerry commented.

The spies were thrilled by this. At this time, Wade decided he owed someone an apology.

"Hey listen Clover," He started to apologize. "I just wanna apologize for mah actions earlier. It was all mah fault. I was the one who misjudged yer spying skills. I shoulda never jumped to conclusions that ya were just like all the other valley gals out there."

"Well there's Mandy," Andrew jumped in. "But she ended up redeeming herself as of the story 'The Curse of the Eight Spirits' goes."

"Ya, that was mighty nice of er." Robert agreed.

"Look mah point is I'm sorry I call y'all all those nasty names and that I thought you were just another valley gal that didn't deserve to have Bobby as a boyfriend. Can y'all forgive me, and shake on it."

Clover thought for a moment as she then shook his hand.

"I forgive you Wade, and we can be friends too."

"Thanks." Wade thanked him.

"You're welcome."

"Okay, let's get outta here," Andrew proclaimed. "This story is starting to drag on too long and it's supposed to set the stage for the next story the author is suppose to make!"

"Yeah, plus I didn't get to French kiss my boyfriend Andrew or call him Romeo and he didn't call me baby doll!" Alex cried.

"Oh Alex," Andrew said. "Let's do that. You go first."

"Oh Andrew," Alex said seductively. "I love you Romeo."

"I love you too baby doll."

They then started French kissing, letting their tongues meet and touch one another as Clover and Robert did the same thing they were doing, Wade was allowing Robert to keep Clover, Nathan had teary eyes at the sight of the happy couples, wondering if he'll find love, and Sam and Chaosky got everyone to go back to their rightful homes, as the gang bid a farewell to Nathan and Wade, hoping they'd meet again sometime. The six remaining spies went back to Beverly Hills…

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

Clover decided to hang out with Robert, despite the fact that they just were together for a spy mission, and Chaosky and Sam were cleaning up the house. Andrew and Alex were tired out, wondering what else will be in store for them.

"You know Alex, it's strange," Andrew said.

"What is it babe."

"I feel like something bad is going to happen in the next story," Andrew foreshadowed the incoming events. "I feel like someone who has something to do with my past is going to surface and try to take over the world and get everyone to rebel against me."

"Probably," Alex nodded. "I probably wouldn't fall under this madman's spell for sure! That's not going to happen to me!"

"And why's that?"

"Duh, it's because I love you so much baby." Alex said.

"Oh, I love you too Alex my beautiful angel."

The two of them continued French kissing again, with the tongues touching in a sexual manner as they headed for Andrew's bedroom in privacy. Chaosky and Sam were done cleaning and were now talking.

"You know Sammy, about what Andrew said," Chaosky started. "I think some madman will control almost the whole world in the following story."

"Oh really?" Sam questioned as they started walking towards Sam's room, unaware that a shadow was watching them.

"Yeah. I also get the funny feeling that some strange shadow figure is spying on us and watching us right now." Chaosky said.

"I think it's just you Chaosky," Sam said.

"Your right Sammy," Chaosky couldn't doubt Sam. "Let's go lie down together."

"You got it Chaosky."

They then went into Sam's room. It was then the same shadow from before proved that Chaosky was right, someone was spying on them, and to prove it, the figure was shown as a humanoid figure as his eyes were glowing a very bright, eerie and sinister yellow as the figure started laughing sinisterly, planning his upcoming plan in the story following as the shadow disappeared immediately after the screen faded out in black, meaning that now this is the end of the story readers…

* * *

 **THE END READERS! (OR IS IT?)**

 **WHEW, THAT WAS A LONG STORY! BUT YEAH, THIS STORY IS OVER! THE ENDING WAS TO MAKE SURE THAT THE ENDING OF THIS STORY ENDS UP LEAKING INTO THE BEGINNING OF THE NEXT STORY THAT I DO! NOW SINCE THIS STORY IS ALREADY LENGTHY AND SUCH, I'M AFRAID YOU'LL HAVE TO MESSAGE ME TO KNOW ABOUT THE PLOT OF THE NEXT STORY… OR WAIT UNTIL NEXT TIME AND TUNE IN AGAIN!**

 **FOR THE TIME BEING, ONLY IF YOU WANT TO, PLEASE LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY, HOW IT MADE YOU FEEL, AND MAYBE IF YOUR WONDERING WHAT THE NEXT STORY IS GOING TO BE AFTER THIS ONE!**

 **OTHERWISE, THAT'S ALL I GOT FOR NOW! SO UNTIL NEXT TIME EVERYONE, HAVE A GREAT DAY, HAPPY READING TO YOU ALL, AND LASTLY, GOODBYE FOR THE TIME BEING EVERYONE!**


End file.
